When I Tried To Run Away
by citia
Summary: Kimiko tries to run away. P.S. I was bored


The exotic temple garden and pond was still pitch black behind a large circular window. Its shiny glass had quickly become reflective, and as I softly reshuffled a deck of cards all alone my tiny room, I couldn't help but sigh. The girl looking back at me looked like a fairy or a pixie. Whatever it was, it didn't belong here. Not in baggy red-and-white uniform and definitely not sitting like a child on this decaying sleeping mat. I want a bed! A soft bed with pillows and sheets and lace. I want to wear pajamas made of silk - _pink _silk! I want to live in a condo or a mansion, in the lap of luxury. I want to design clothes, or at least model them. Maybe I'd rather write a book or star in a movie; heck, I'd even go to medical school. The truth is, I want to do anything - _anything_ - instead of being a monk at a temple, not learning but spending hours and hours a day doing tiresome, tedious drills, playing with stupid magical toys, and pretending I'm still fourteen.

Four years have passed. I'm a woman now. I want a job and I want to do something with myself.

And you know what? There's still more truth I can't deny anymore:

I'm leaving.

Finally firm on my decision, I confidently stepped out of my room and strode to the end of the hallway. I had passed Omi and Clay's room because it was Rai I wanted to speak with first.

Four years of training in the art of stealth and combat gave both of us the ears of a cat and eyes of a hawk. He had heard me approaching and opened the door before I had a chance to knock. We stared at each other in the pitch darkness.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," I said plainly. "I'm running away." There was a stiff moment's pause, but he didn't reply.

I turned to leave, but his swift arm caught me and swung me into his room.

"I can make my own decisions. Let me _go_," I ordered loudly, knowing that any minute now Omi and Clay would come barging in thinking I was in danger.

"What are you thinking?" Rai asked, a fierce tone in his now deep voice.

"I need to know what real life's like and I can't find our here," I hissed. "I've already learned a thousand lessons from Master Fung and we both know the world doesn't need saving anymore!"

"You're being selfish," he said, suddenly calm and earnest. "Maybe you need time alone, but quitting the team won't solve any of your problems."

"You just don't want me to leave you," I snapped. "Why not? We haven't gone on a real date noe have we?"

"A real date, my arse," Rai said, but I knew he was hurt.

"Please, Raimundo."

"We've traveled the world together."

"Together but not alone. We've never had the chance to connect or to become anything more than friends. You needed to know this."

"So you don't think I love you?" It wasn't a question. Rai had me by the shoulders and was staring deep into my eyes. Ever since he was named leader of the group he got more serious with each day. The fun-loving, humorous Rai I used to have a crush didn't seem to exist anymore.

"You don't." I broke my hand from his grasp and tried to shoot him with a small flame. He had leapt off me and was crouched low on the ground, still eying me intently.

"I'm leaving all the Xiaolin, Wudai nonsense, the temple, you, Omi, and Clay, everything for good. I'm going to forget everything I've learned and everything that's happened to me. I'm starting a new life and that's final."

With that, I left. Bolting through the hallways and doors of the temple, I left all the warriors in my dust. When I came across the Wu vault the sun was peaking past blue hilltops.

I sent countless Wu over my shoulder and clanking loudly on the ground as I searched for the only tool of my escape: the Golden Tigerclaws.

"And take the Sparrow, will you?" said the dark and solemn voice of my now ex-boyfriend.

I didn't turn to face him until I got the Golden Tigerclaws securely fit over my right hand. Rai tossed me the small brown pouch that encased one of my favorite weapons.

"You need to protect yourself," said Rai.

Averting my eyes from his, I slung the bag over my head and patted it at my waist.

"Let me come with you," said Rai, suddenly next to me and reaching for my left hand.

"No."

"You know," he said in a sort of sigh. I looked up and was surprised to see him flashing a grin. "If you leave without me I'll just come following after you."

"How lovely," I said sarcastically.

"You want a real life, I can give it to you." He swiftly turned to pick up his Blade of the Nebula. "I'll leave with you. Marry you."

"Are you asking me to marry you? That was unexpected… Well, I say no. I barely know you."

"You could know me."

"I don't want to."

"Sure."

"I'm leaving."

"I won't let you."

"How?"

He pressed his lips to hers and held her tight.

"Tell me you don't feel anything whenever I do that."

"I don't feel anything." That was a lie! Lie! Lie! Lie!

"Let's travel the world."

"No."

"Please?"

I had to laugh then. A voice in my mind was going 'What the heck happened?'. Wasn't he, just a while ago, Mr. Serious? Now he's acting like he did four years ago. Now my legs are going all wobbly.


End file.
